numafandomcom-20200215-history
Vixen 03
Information 1954. Vixen 03 is down. The plane, bound for the Pacific, carrying 36 Doomsday bombs - canisters armed with quick-death germs of unbelievable potency-vanishes. Vixen has in fact crashed into an ice-covered lake in Colorado. 1988. Dirk Pitt, who heroically raised the TITANIC, discovers the wreckage of Vixen 03. But two deadly canisters are missing. They're in the hands of a terrorist group. Their lethal mission: to sail a battleship 75 miles up the Potomac and blast Washington, D.C. to kingdom come. Only Dirk can stop them. Summary Prologue (Oblivion) The Vixen 03 was loaded with a secret cargo during a blizzard at NAS Buckley against the wishes of Major Raymond Vylander, the aircraft's pilot, but Admiral Walter Bass gives the go ahead. The Vixen 03 goes missing soon after take off, and Admiral Bass hopes that the plane crashed into the Pacific Ocean. Part 1: Vixen 03 Chapter 1: Colorado-September 1988 Dirk Pitt and Loren Smith are vacationing at her father's cabin in the Sawatch Mountains. Dirk found some airplane wreckage in the cabin's garage and decides to investigate with a trip to the neighbors. Chapter 2 Dirk visits the Raffertys and enjoyed a homemade meal. Lee Rafferty reveals his and Charles Smith's background with the possibility that Charles was murdered. Chapter 3 Dirk is unable to sleep because of the mystery that surrounds Charles and the wreckage. He decides to go to the Stapleton Airport to find out about the wreckage. Loren helps him load the wreckage into her jeep. Chapter 4 Dirk takes the wreckage to the FAA office in Denver and he speaks with Harvey Dolan. Dolan is unable to identify the wreckage and he directs Pitt to Phil Devine, who is considered by Dolan to be a walking encyclopedia of aircraft. Devine is able to identify the wreckage and puts in inquiries to help find out the exact airplane. References Characters Walter Bass • William Bligh • Joseph Burns • Felicia Collins • Frederick Daggat • Phillip Devine • Harvey Dolan • Dwight D. Eisenhower • W.C. Fields • Samuel Gold • Grosfield • George Hoffman • Sherlock Holmes • J. Edgar Hoover • Buster Keaton • Orville Mapes • Heidi Milligan • Paul Newman • Richard M. Nixon • George Pitt • Lee Rafferty • Maxine Rafferty • Santa Claus • Ebenezer Scrooge • Morton Shaw • Charles Smith • Loren Smith • Marcus Somala • Abraham Steiger • Raymond Vylander • Wilhelm II • Charles Wilson NUMA Characters Albert Giordino • Dirk Eric Pitt • James Sandecker Air Travel B-29 Super Fortress • Boeing 377 Stratocruiser • C-97 Stratofreighter • Catlin M200 • helicopter • Vixen 03 Sea Travel RMS Titanic • USS Arizona • USS Iowa • USS Missouri • USS New Jersey • USS North Carolina • USS Wisconsin Land Travel forklift • International • Jeep Gazetteer Agencies, Companies, Organizations Private Corporations Air Malawi • Boeing • Brown Shoe Company • Goodyear • International • JC Penney • Jeep • Pan American World Airways • Phalanx Arms • Polaroid • Rantoul Engineering • Thermos Company • United Airlines • Xerox Company Government Agencies Militaries Royal Navy • South African Defense Force Insurgency Groups African Army of Revolution US Government Agencies Federal Aviation Administration • Federal Bureau of Investigation • National Transportation Safety Board • National Underwater and Marine Agency • United States Air Force • United States Army • United States Navy Locations Africa • Arizona • Aurora, Colorado • California • Chanute AFB • Chesapeake Bay • Chicago, Illinois • Colorado • Denver, Colorado • Diamond, Colorado • Europe • Florida • Greece • Hawai'i • Hickam AFB • Honolulu, Hawai'i • Illinois • Iowa • Italy • Kansas • Kenya • Lake County • Lake County Airport • Leadville, Colorado • Lexington, Virginia • Malawi • Maryland • Missouri • Morocco • Mozambique • NAS Buckley • Nairobi, Kenya • Natal • Natal, South Africa • Netherlands • New Jersey • Norton AFB • Oklahoma • Pretoria, South Africa • Richmond, Virginia • San Francisco, California • Seattle, Washington • South Africa • Stapleton Airport • Texas • Travis AFB • Umkono, South Africa • United States • Vietnam • Virginia • Washington, D.C. • Washington • White River National Forest • Wisconsin Natural Features Chesapeake Bay • Hawaiian Islands • Pacific Ocean • Potomac River • Rocky Mountains • Rongelo Island • Sacramento River • San Juan Mountains • Sawatch Mountains • Table Lake, Colorado History Archaeology Artifacts Grecian Vase Wars, Conflicts, and Battles World War II Society and Culture Beverages beer • coffee • tea Food baked beans • fish • honey • meatloaf • milk • potato salad • Rocky Mountain Oysters Medicine Alka-Seltzer Drugs Cigarette Disease, Illnesses, and other Maladies Hypothermia Sciences Animal Life Cat • Cattle • Elk • Ferret • Goose • Rainbow trout • Rat • Sheep • Toad Plant Life Baobab Tree • Bean • Lodgepole Pine • Potato • Sugarcane • Tea • Tobacco Technology Diving Technology Depth Gauge • Fins • Regulator • Wet Suit Personal Technology Camera • Polaroid Camera • Television • Thermos Jug • Vise Weapons Technology Ordinance Nuclear Bomb Appendices Category:Books Category:Dirk Pitt Category:Vixen 03